


You Promised

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, fluffWord count: 1.1kWarnings: Cyber-bullying, swearing, breakdown
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 24





	You Promised

_“Y/N isn’t even pretty.”_

_“Why is Changbin dating someone like her?”_

_“He could do so much better.”_

_“Even makeup can’t help her.”_

_“What does binnie even see in her? She’s fat and has no talent.”_

You knew you shouldn’t be reading these. You’d been doing so good at avoiding it all but you were home alone and Netflix was no longer grabbing your attention. At first, you’d been online shopping for Christmas gifts when your friend had texted you a link. Opening it, you were met with a thread that had been made by a Stay. The thread consisted of cute photos and tweets about you and Changbin. The thought of one of Changbin’s fans supporting you to this extent had made you feel warm and happy. You’d looked through the whole thread at least four times, unbothered until you noticed some of the replies. The first few were of more stays complimenting you and what not, but then one caught your eye and against your better judgement, you clicked it anyway.

_“Y’all are delusional if you think this shit is cute.”_

And that’s how it all started - you sitting on the couch, crying as you stared at the tweets on your phone. You’d stopped reading them at some point, struggling to distinguish the words through your glossy eyes. Everything became a blurry mess, the phone sat unlocked next to you on the couch.

You could literally feel the ache in your chest from the pain of everyone’s words. You knew better than to heed them. Changbin had told you that none of it was true, that those fans didn’t know the ‘you’ that he knew and loved. But you still listened, believing everything they said.

You sunk into the couch, pulling your legs into your chest as you tucked your head between your knees and cried. Due to your position, you hadn’t heard the front door opened as Changbin entered the apartment. He called out for you but received no response. Walking further into the apartment, he noticed you curled up on the couch. Worried was an understatement as he heard sniffles coming from your body. He moved to crouch in front of you, reaching a hand out to grab your hand. You flinched in surprise from the contact, slowly lifting your head from your knees.

Changbin’s heart broke at the sight of you, eyes red and puffy with tears staining your cheeks. Gently, he placed a hand on your cheek.

“What happened?” You remained silent, lowering your gaze in shame. Changbin tilted his head for you to look at him but noticed something out of the corner of his eye. You’d forgotten to lock your phone, leaving the tweets out on display. Changbin grabbed your phone, his eyes skimming over his fans’ hateful comments towards your as he filled with rage. But rather than taking that anger out on something or someone, he focused on you.

“Princess you promised” Changbin sighed, pulling your gaze back to him. You looked up at him with guilty eyes as you felt them well up with more tears. Changbin began to panic, not wanting you to cry anymore.

“I’m not mad, well, at least not at you. I just don’t want you reading that stuff because it’s not true.”

“But it is true Binnie. I don’t deserve you. You could do so much better,” you rasped, your voice hoarse from all the crying.

The look on Changbin’s face brought chills to your body.

“Don’t you EVER say that again. You do deserve me, you’re the best thing that has and ever will happen to me. If anything, I don’t deserve you but that’s not true either. We both deserve each other. Fuck everyone else’s opinions. They’re just sad and jealous and they think taking that out on you will fix their problems when it won’t.” You opened your mouth to speak but Changbin shushed you as he continued. “Y/N, you are absolutely ethereal, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, inside and outside. You’re selfless, intelligent, hardworking and unique. I thank my lucky stars every day that you were brought into my life. I wouldn’t be the person I am today if it weren’t for you.”

By the end of his speech, his hands held tightly onto yours as a new wave of tears threatened to spill over your cheeks. Changbin held you cheeks carefully in his hands as he looked deep into your eyes.

“Don’t listen to them, they’re wrong. They don’t know the real you.” Changbin held you tightly, trying his hardest for the words to sink into your head. The look on his face showed anguish as he wanted nothing more than for you to believe him and be happy again. So, with a nod of your head, you smiled appreciatively at him.

“Thank you” you said, reaching your hand up to lay over top of his that still remained upon your cheek. His smile mirrored yours as he stood from his crouched position.

“Don’t thank me, Princess, I’m only stating the truth.” He reached a hand out to pull you from the couch. “How does a nice, warm bath sound?” Changbin asked. You nodded your head enthusiastically–just the idea of relaxing in a bath with your boyfriend had you excited. 

“It sounds heavenly.” Just as you’d gone to step around Changbin to head towards the bathroom, you were quickly swept off your feet as Changbin lifted you into his arms bridal style.

“Baby, I can walk myself you know” you giggled. Changbin looked down at you in his arms as he continued down the hall before smirking.

“I know, but where’s the fun in that?” And with that thought, you clutched a handful of his shirt before leaning your head against his shoulder. Turning your head just slightly, you pressed a delicate kiss to the exposed skin before closing your eyes in content for a moment. 

Inside the bathroom, he placed you on top of the counter as he prepared the bath for the both of you, adding in your favorite eucalyptus-scented bubbles. Once the bath was ready, Changbin stripped off his clothes before helping you off with yours, as well. The two of you slipped into the bath together, Changbin behind you as you sat between his legs and rested with your back against his chest. Getting comfortable, Changbin pulled you as close as he could, nuzzling his face into your bare neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You just leaned your head back against his shoulder as your arms came to rest over top his.

With Changbin’s arms around you, you felt incredibly safe, especially from the hateful words you’d read. The moment was perfect and all you wanted was to stay there in the bath with your boyfriend, the eucalyptus tingling your senses and the warm water calming your muscles. Lulled by the bath and Changbin’s kisses ghosting along your neck, you let your mind go back and drift into the rosey, soft state between waking and sleeping.

The moment was perfect and you vowed to stay there for as long as you were allowed. Until then, the events from earlier were forgotten as you relaxed with your boyfriend.


End file.
